


Privates

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Data needs clarification.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 23
Kudos: 180





	Privates

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Geordi comes to Data’s quarters not because he requires assistance, or because they’re friends, or because they have anything in particular to discuss, but because Data says Spot should be regularly exposed to other humans. He says that research indicates Terran mammals are healthier when shown both love and diversity. So Geordi must come over, sit on the couch, and stare at the lump of thermal readings that make up Data’s cat.

Data sits next to him, and Geordi doesn’t ask if it would work better if he picked up and actually petted Spot, because he doesn’t want to encourage Data more than he already has. It’s bad enough he’s there at all. He doesn’t even know _why_ he is. Of course he cares about Data. He’s easily convinced by Data’s happiness, because he loves hearing a note of pleasure in Data’s calculated voice, even though he knows that joy is pure computer programming. When he’s with Data, it doesn’t seem to matter. Suffering Data’s nonsense usually winds up feeling worth it. 

He also suffers Data’s odd conversations. Data suddenly asks in a complete non sequitur: “Geordi, what is the different between a regular partner and an intimate partner?”

Geordi blinks behind his VISOR, glancing sideways. Someone must’ve used the phrase _intimate partner_ around Data, and of course, he filed that away as something to ask his closest friend. It’s just Geordi’s luck. As much as he’s used to explaining things to Data, there are certain things that just aren’t easy or comfortable at all.

He fumbles through a few different options before settling on, “Well, Data... those aren’t really common terms... but I guess an intimate partner would be someone who...” He hesitates, stumbling through, “kisses you in a place people don’t usually see.” That’s about as graphic as he’s willing to get. Data pauses, likely running the words over through his database, cross-checking the sentiment with the entire Federation database. 

Eventually, Data says, “Ah. I understand.”

Geordi’s automatically relieved. Usually, their awkward discussions last a little longer. Then Data is turning to him and plucking his VISOR off his face. If anyone else tried that, Geordi would kick them in the ribs.

He trusts Data enough not to panic, though it makes him uneasy to be plunged back into darkness. He hears the couch groaning as Data shifts closer, and he feels something soft and moist press between his eyes. 

_Data’s kissing the bridge of his nose._

The chaste peck withdraws, and his VISOR is smoothly tucked back in place. Data happily informs him, “As you rarely leave your quarters without your VISOR, thus making that particular part of your face unusual to others, we are now intimate partners.”

Geordi stifles a grin and agrees, “Sure, Data, we are.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: 'Privates' by yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532097) by [peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina)




End file.
